This invention relates generally to creels or bobbin carriers for supporting a plurality of yarn packages.
There are many types of creels for supporting yarn packages in different configurations for supplying yarns to various machines, for example, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,596,851 and 1,833,591. In many conventional creels, uniformity of yarn feed varies due to misalignment of the yarn bobbins, unequal spacing of the bobbins from a machine utilizing the yarns, variable ballooning of the yarns, numerous and variable changes in yarn direction, etc.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved creel particularly adapted for use with circular knitting machines. The creel permits the use of large yarn packages which are adjustably positioned substantially equidistant from a knitting machine cylinder centerline, thus facilitating uniformity of yarn feed. The apparatus includes a square or rectangular frame which has vertically disposed, adjustable support shafts at the corners thereof. A series of horizontally extending brackets, each adapted to support at least one pair of yarn bobbin support rods, are adjustably mounted upon the support shafts. Each pair of bobbin support rods is adapted to support a first bobbin from which yarn is being fed to a knitting machine, and a full, standby second yarn bobbin. The tail end of the yarn on the feeding bobbin is tied to the leading end of the full bobbin, in a conventional manner, to avoid interruption in yarn feed during operation of the machine. The yarn bobbin support rods are adjustably mounted relative to their respective support brackets to accommodate yarn packages of various sizes and to permit alignment of the bobbins toward a common guide and the center line of the knitting machine cylinder. A series of vertically spaced and adjustably positioned guide members, each having a plurality of yarn guide eyelets, are generally centrally located with respect to the square frame and aligned with a knitting machine cylinder.
Positioning of the yarn bobbins adjacent to the corners of the frame and above the knitting machine provides efficient utilization of floor space. This invention permits the use of yarn bobbins of large diameter and extended length since they are supported adjacent the corners of the frame and since bobbins can be removed from the creel or mounted upon the creel by readily slideably retracting the bobbin support rods, relative to the support brackets, to out-of-the-way positions, rather than displacing the bobbins and holders axially of the support rods, when replacement is necessary.
The generally horizontally disposed yarn bobbins are selectively aligned in desired positions by vertical and/or angular adjustment of the support shafts, adjustment of the brackets vertically and/or horizontally, and selective positioning of the bobbin support rods relative to the brackets.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a new and improved yarn creel.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a yarn creel having means for adjustably aligning and fixedly positioning yarn bobbins at selected locations.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a yarn creel capable of locating and aligning yarn bobbins of various sizes in the most advantageous positions and for guiding the yarns to a yarn manufacturing operation with minimum changes in yarn direction.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a creel which efficiently utilizes floor space, and permits the use of longer yarn packages of large diameter by supporting the packages upon readily displaceable support rods.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent when considered in view of the following detailed description.